Mass effect 3 with ocs
by Awesomeking13
Summary: Join Shepard and his team to stop the reapers by putting you oc in here so review me if you want to put your oc in here ( on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect 3 with Ocs

Hi guys I'm going to make a mass effect story anyway do you guys want to join this story and help shepherd stop the reapers then you came at the right place you can put your oc in this story here is the oc froum .

Name:

Gender:

What they look like:

What armour they wear:

History:

Who they want to romance

Class:

Anyway guys just post your oc and I will put them in here bye


	2. Shepard's POV

Shepards POV

I woke up from that nightmare about that kid back on Earth when I left Earth to get all of the fleets to help take back Earth from the reapers but my team needs to be bigger so will get more people to join my team then Ash came in my room." Commnder we found a guy that will join our team sir". She said to me." What's his name?" I said to her. " His name is Darren Barrett he's on a human planet called Crystal but the planet is under heavy fire from the reapers." She said. " Tell joker to take us to Crystal it looks like he need our help" I said " Yes Sir !" she said. I have to save him before the reapers kill him I thought.

Darren's POV

"LOOK OUT !" I said to the people it was peaceful before but then the reapers came and attacked Crystal then I saw a husk I shot him with my pistol then a reaper landing on ground " DAMN IT !" I said there is to many maybe someone will come and save this planet.


	3. Tayrn POV

Tayrn's POV

" SHIT" I said as the reaper landed first I was in my house looking for a good moring then the reapers came and ruined it then I saw a women come over to me " GET DOWN" she said "what's your name" I said to her. "my name is Maya Novak and I'm here to save your ass". She said to me then we saw six husk coming to us Maya got out here gun shot them. " told you I'm here to save your ass." She said to me. wow I thought she is good with a gun then I went to follow her lets just hope that reaper right there doesn't find us.

Shepard's POV

We were in the shuttle it was me Ash and Javik then a raido came on. " Hello this is Maya Novak we are under heavy reaper fire we need help" she said on the raido . " Maya this is Shepard we coming to help you." I said to her. " Shepard thank god you are here commander Crystal is being hit hard good thing you came commander." She said to her. We have to save them if I want them to be on my team.


	4. Shepard's POV 2

Shepard's POV

"All right team let's get these guys and get off this planet GO GO !" I said to my team Crystal city was being attack by the reapers just like Earth the entire city was under fire from the reapers I thought then I saw some sinper's I went to go talk to them " How long have you guys been here" I said to them. "Well we were doing dirlls just in case the reapers came then all of a sudden the reapers took out are ships really fast we didn't see them coming sir" one of them said. " Do you know were Maya Novak is or do you know were Darren Barrett" I said to them. " Those two they were with us this moring but when the reapers attacked we got spilt up so now we are looking out for enemy's" one of them said. " Get some rest you guys earn it" I said to them. " Thank you sir" the both said. " In my time Crystal was a water planet so much has change" Javik said. Then I saw 3 people surround by husk so we went to go safe them.

Maya's POV

Me, Darren and Tayrn were surround by 12 husk just before we died a sinper bullet hit one of the husk then a tiny bomb came over to husk and BOOM all of the husk died then I saw someone it was commander Shepard he is a hero in the galaxy I came up to him " Commander Shepard my name is Maya Novak those two behind are Darren and Tayrn what you doing here commander?" I said to him. " I want you 3 guys to join my team do you want to ?" he said to me. " We will join you commander" we all said. " Good I just need 7 more people to be on my team okay we need a name Tony Pierce he's on the ship called the U.S.S. Arkansas" he said. " okay then lets go then" I said.


	5. Tony's POV

Tony's POV

I was on the U.S.S. Arkansas I was sitting down in a dark room then a man came into the room " Why hello Captain Lucius it's nice to see again." I said. He didn't look happy. " Don't play games with me Tony I'm here to ask you if you want to join the System Alliances" he said. " Go to hell" I said to him. "I will kill you and everybody on this ship I said I don't want to be apart of the Alliance" I said to him. Then he slam his fist on the table. " So you think you can kill all of us this a System Alliance ship you can't just take out a WHLOE SHIP !" he yelled at me. Then one of the crew man came into the room. "SIR A REAPER IS ABOUT TO ATTACK THE SHIP!" he yelled. "GET THE GUNS READY NOW GO!" he yelled at the crew man. " And you stay in here Tony" he said to me. I wish my mom was here I thought.

OH NO A REAPER is about to attack the ship what will happened next

Shepard comes and saves the day or

The Reaper blows up the ship. Just send me a review bye


End file.
